Vanity and Strength
by Ajluv
Summary: The sweet story of how Rosalie found Emmett. Oneshot for now, might turn into a multi chapter fanfic if you like enough;)


It was funny. The very man- wait scratch that - boy that Rosalie hated helped her find the man that she loved. Rosalie had gotten into another fight with Edward that morning. He thought she was spending too much time and money shopping. It was a fight that seemed to go on forever. "So what if I spend too much too much time shopping?" Rosalie yelled across the hallway. "At least I don't mope around a piano agonizing over my life!" She switches tones into a dumb sounding deep voice" Do criminals deserve being drunken should I just kill anyway because I don't have soul? And Blah, Blah, Blah!" Rosalie had to admit it wasn't sound logic or even a good comeback, but really she was running out of options. Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"At least I think thoughts of worth!" Edward replied in a calm voice that slowly got more irritated with each syllable. "At least I don't worry about useless fluff that alternates between worrying about your looks or finding ways to annoy me!" He took a big unneeded breath and continued in a sarcastic tone "But don't worry your vain little mind about that one because just listening to your thoughts is annoying enough for me!" He finished with a huff his eyes flashing. Rosalie knew that if she spoke or moved in any other direction then in that of the stairs, she was probably going to rip his head off. And then throw it into a fire. So still growling she whirled around and ran down the stairs, deciding to hunt. At the bottom of the stairs she ran into Esme. "I'm going for a hunt" she growled.

Esme fluttered over" oh dear, don't let what Edward said hurt you! It's just that-" "I'm fine Esme!" Rosalie growled, but then softened when she saw the look on the woman's face. "Look I just need to blow off some steam. I need to get away from him" Rosalie sighed. "But don't worry, I love you too much to leave, you know" she shrugged "forever." Esme smiled, nodded and headed upstairs to talk to Edward, who Rosalie knew Esme considered her son.

Without wasting another moment she sped out of the front door, off the porch and into the Tennessee forest. Rosalie had to admit this was a nice place to live your second life. It was a beautiful place full of fresh air, friendly people, and wildlife for her family's-er "special" diet. But today she didn't notice any of that while she ran and ran and ran, feeling better then she had in quite a while once she was beyond Edward's mindreading limit. She went farther then was necessary wanting to get away from Edward. She found deer easily and was soon was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the smell until she stood up. Human.

The bloodlust took over then and made her run to the sight of the delicious smell. Stupid human. Blood, Blood, Blood! Oh nothing was more important than quenching the fire. Oh Blood, Blood, Blo-. That was when she reached the clearing where the bloodshed was. Instead of instantly running to the human and draining him she stopped. And stared. The scene was gruesome. A roaring bear over a human. But not just any human. The most handsome, innocent looking man she had ever seen. Something twinged inside of her and she remembered a small baby cradled in his father's arms. Vera's baby Henry. She didn't understand how it was possible, how this grown man in the forest of Tennessee could resemble Henry. But maybe it could be true. He had the same brown eyes the same black curls, even a dimple that was miraculously still there even in a grimace of pain. Grimace of Pain! Staring at the bear that was swiping at him, tearing at him, hurting him, she felt herself fill with a red haze of hate. No one would hurt this man when she was around! Roaring back at the bear, she made him pause, look around, then make her his new target. The bear never even had a chance.

When the bear was drained, she knelt by the man with the dimples. "hey" she said, reaching out for him. She knew without a doubt that she couldn't make herself drink his blood even she tried. So she reached out and slowly started stroking his curls. "you're going to be alright" she said quietly, and it was in that moment she knew exactly what she had to do. Slowly sliding her arms under his back, so as not to hurt him, she picked him up and started running for home.

Over a hundred miles she ran holding him. Once he opened his eyes, looked at her and breathed out a mumbled garble while tears ran down his face. Rosalie, still running murmured words of comfort to him and he closed his eyes again. She ran faster after that.

The moment she came in reach of Edwards limit she began thinking the same words over and over "Edward get Carlisle, Edward get Carlisle". He met her in the front yard. "Are you insane?" He cried looking at the human in her arms. "Maybe, I don't know but I have to save him" she said desperately "is Carlisle here?" He paused "Yes". "Then move" She snapped, racing up the porch stairs, and into the house. "Carlisle?" Rosalie cried "Oh Carlisle!" "Don't worry, I'm right here." Carlisle said hurrying down the stairs. "What happened?" he said while looking at the dying man in her arms." A bear attack" she said frantically "please Carlisle" she cried "please" she swallowed "daddy, please save him!" He replied almost instantly, even looking a little touched at the "daddy" comment. "I'll try, I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

"Oh thank you!" She almost sobbed. She handed the man over to him and dashed upstairs to Carlisle's office behind him. Carlisle quickly assessed the man's injuries and began treating him, making the next three minutes the longest of Rosalie's life. However she would gladly live those three minutes over again a thousand times if she wouldn't have to hear the next words that came out of Carlisle's mouth. "Rosalie" he said gently, his golden eyes looking at her with pity "I'm afraid his injuries are too severe. I can't save him" Rosalie knew that whatever would come out of her mouth would be the ting she had planned to say to Carlisle since she found the man. But she couldn't be sure if she wanted this for him. She certainly didn't like this life. But she felt like she needed him. She would have gone on like this forever if it hadn't been for what the man said. He opened his eyes and slowly sputtered out a single word while looking at Rosalie. She looked at Carlisle "Change him". He looked at her asking her if that was really what she wanted for him. She nodded.

Later when he was screaming and she wanted to cry for not being able to make the pain go away. She remembered what he had called her, and for a moment she believed that she could really start over, both in life and love.

"angel"


End file.
